


Joker and Harleen Quinzel Headcanons

by chickadee333



Series: My Joker x Harleen Quinzel Series [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkham Asylum, Doctor Patient Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Jarley - Freeform, Joker porn, Joker smut, JxHQ, Leto Joker, Love, Sex, Smut, headcanons, impossible love, jxh, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadee333/pseuds/chickadee333
Summary: These are technically based on my fic Impossible Love (roughly chapters 1-7), but can really be generalized to their dynamic and their story as it is typically written (that is, on the healthy side of a crazy relationship). These are headcanons regarding the formation of their relationship in Arkham. Hope you enjoy!





	Joker and Harleen Quinzel Headcanons

  * Harleen Quinzel is extremely nervous but also a little excited to have the Joker added to her psychiatric caseload. She takes his case file home and stares a little too long at his DOC photograph. He has a menacing look that at once frightens her yet also intrigues her.


  * When Harleen meets Joker for his intake interview with her, he is in solitary confinement—the deepest hole in Arkham where the administration would prefer to see him rot and leave him for dead if not for Harleen’s insistence on treating him fairly.


  * That first meeting does not go well since Joker has been injected with drugs upon drugs upon drugs—something that infuriates Harleen since she believes in upholding her oath to treat her patients with unconditional positive regard and fairness. Her heart goes out to him and she decides to continue with his care as his doctor.


  * Joker spends their subsequent sessions getting to know his beautiful doctor more than she gets to know him. His mind is like a fortress to her line of questioning, and, though she tries hard not to, she can’t help but divulge personal details when he uses his silver tongue on her. And that’s not all he wants to use on her...


  * He notices all of the little details—the way her hair falls around her face when it is down, how she begins to wear slightly sexier clothes with each session, how she reveals a little more skin to him each time... tantalizing him, teasing him...


  * During their sessions, Joker can’t help but think of turning the tables and dominating his sweet, submissive doctor in so many ways. His mind wanders as she speaks with him. He studies her intently, unable to pull his eyes away. He watches the movement of her lips, envisioning that they are instead giving him the pleasure that he so desperately needs. He stares at her long, flaxen waves, envisioning that his hands are tangled up in them as he sweats above her. He watches her long legs as she leaves each session, envisioning that his body is buried deep between them. He usually sits through their discussions in an aroused state and has to take care of himself when he is alone in his cell.


  * Harleen also begins to develop feelings for the green-haired man and she finds herself starting to break that rigid professional boundary that she established for herself. She fantasizes about her patient... constantly. She thinks about how she could have so much control over the Joker—a man who is always in control—with just the flick of her tongue or the caress of her hand.


  * It becomes clear to Harleen that Joker is a hot-blooded man, though he hides it very well. She wants nothing more than to relieve him of his anguish and please him with her warm mouth. She relishes in the thought that beneath his shackles and straitjacket, he is a very real person aching to break free both physically and sexually.


  * Joker sends her smoldering looks from across the table during each session, causing Harleen’s words to stop in their tracks. He literally leaves her speechless. Then he smirks and makes a crass comment while laughing like a lunatic.


  * But she knows better. He’s no lunatic; he’s biding his time until he can gain control again.


  * Harleen becomes so entranced with her patient, and everything about him turns her on: His brilliant mind. His slender and certainly fit body. His alluring blue eyes. The way he clasps his tattooed fingers together. The way he leans forward in his chair when awaiting an answer from her mouth, studying her every move while he runs his tongue across his silver teeth. The way an errant lock of green hair falls into his eyes and how he pushes it back with his cuffed hands.


  * Fantasies flash through her head at all times, especially when she’s with him. She can’t help but picture his face between her legs, his tongue and lips sucking and working their magic on her, his hot breath burning her until she can take it no longer. And she is certain that his tongue would be like no other. He knows exactly how to use it. She is sure he is the type of man who would go to great lengths to please a woman because he always has to remain in control. Always.


  * Harleen learns of his past—that he was once engaged to be married with a child on the way, that he was once a successful chemist and business owner, that he lost everything in a series of tragic events, betrayed by a man who was supposed to be his best friend.


  * Joker uses her empathy against her and convinces her to obtain a machine gun for him. Against her better judgment, she gets one from Frost per Joker’s directions, which ultimately allows him to escape from his jail cell at Arkham as he leaves many dead employees—Harleen’s co-workers—in his wake.


  * As she grapples with what she has done, Joker and his men find her hiding in the basement. It is here that Joker decides to send them away, insistent that he will deal with her in his _own_ way—though he’s not sure exactly what that is... Does he hurt her? Or does he fuck her?


  * Something about Harleen’s sincerity and honesty touches his blackened heart—if he even still has one—and he realizes that it would be far better to fuck her than to hurt her.


  * Hovering over her in the basement during his escape as the police are on their way, he finally fills the endless hunger that burned within him for the many months that he was Dr. Quinzel’s patient. Now _he_ is the one in charge. He is somewhat surprised when his beautiful doctor shows him that she wants the same thing as she pulls him inside of her.


  * The sex they have in Arkham is passionate and urgent, both needing to fill their insatiable sexual appetites for each other. Joker is like an animal, eagerly pushing himself into her, hair falling into his face, his kisses feverish and full of desire, sweat falling from his brow. Harleen gasps through stifled moans as the man she constantly fantasized about spills into her while giving her a simultaneous release.


  * Much later, as their relationship grows, they both think about their time together in the Asylum. They think about their power plays of domination over the other and it becomes a theme in their bedroom for many years to come...



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you think!  
> XOXO,  
> D


End file.
